La tumba de los deseos
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Tras un fatal accidente una vida termina, pero no todo es desesperanza, una nueva vida vine a dar consuelo a dos muy buenos amigos, que intentan superar la perdida de un ser muy querido para ambos.


**La tumba de los deseos By** #SofíadeGrandchester

Era oscuro, ella casi podía definir sus manos de la abrumante niebla, era como si casi todo de un momento a otro se hubiera apagado en tan solo cuestión de segundos  
Candy: Que hago acá?..-se preguntó- Albert, estás tú también lo miro y se puso en frente- vamos Albert respóndeme – su voz paso de serena a un poco más preocupada cuando noto que su mirada la podía traspasar – Albert, Albert- lo sacudió y en ese mismo ínstate algo la atrapo tomándola de la cintura y arrastrándola a un hoyo negro.  
Despertó en su cama mirando al techo- solo fue un mal día Candy –se repitió muchas veces antes de bajarse de la cama, de un salto se posó en el espejo miro alrededor de sus ojos algo morados- oh eso es horrible – movió su cabeza negando ; entro Terry en el cuarto y se paró en frente la cama mirando pensativo con una rosa azul en sus manos, no dijo una sola palabra a Candy se le formó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo, lo abrazó por atrás con alegría y entusiasmo, pero Terry no sintió nada solo miró al frente con sus ojos llorosos- Perdóname Candy – su voz se quebró en llanto mirándola.  
Candy: Qué te voy a perdonar Terry?-pregunto ingenua cuando ella siguió la mirada de él hacia la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Candy conectado a una máquina de oxígeno, la boca de Candy callo abierta al ver su cuerpo en la cama sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ella callo de rodillas al suelo- cómo es posible – susurro-  
Terry: Se sentó en la cama recordando el accidente de coche y de cómo este cruzó la barrera de contención – él se tomó la cabeza apenado, cogiendo la mano de ella depositando un beso en sus nudillos, ella aún no entendía como todo se volvía negro de un día para otro, luego de un rato Terry se levantó de la cama dejando la rosa entre las manos de Candy, bajo las escaleras hacia el salón donde en uno de los sofá estaba Albert.  
Albert: La has visto…-susurro con una copa de vodka en sus manos y mirando al fuego fijamente.  
Terry. Si…- susurro de la misma manera y se sentó en frente de Albert cruzando sus piernas sin coger nada para beber.  
Albert: Has pensado que vamos a hacer- pregunta mirando a Terry con su voz aparentemente seca.  
Candy: Qué van a hacer? –pregunta sabiendo que ellos no la van a escuchar- ella se paró en medio de ellos dos mirando al fuego aún con sus lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Albert: El médico no da esperanza de vida es solo su cuerpo el que esta en esa cama su alma ya no está con nosotros –la voz se quiebra en sus últimas palabras.

Terry: Habrá algo que hacer- susurro con tristeza- No quiero verla sufrir ya ha pasado por mucho merece descansar – se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha y en esa mano tenía la cadena que Candy le había regalado antes del accidente.  
Candy: Puedo despertar yo sé que puedo –grito mientras los miraba a ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió escaleras arriba hacia donde estaba su cuerpo se lanzó en su cama sobre su cuerpo – vamos Candy despierta, despierta-zamarreo su cuerpo con fuerza sin recibir respuesta alguna, vio como Terry y Albert entraban al cuarto.  
Albert: Se posó en el lado de la cama junto al ventilador mecánico y oxígeno -Candy siempre te recordaremos – susurro mientras en el otro cuarto se escuchó la voz de una niña pequeña de tan solo 6 meses de edad, ella presentía todo lo que estaba por suceder Albert, miró a Terry y este fue por la bebe la cogió en sus brazos y volvió al cuarto, Candy que estaba petrificada con sus pies en el suelo, se acercó a su pequeña bebé acariciado sus cara, Candy seda la vuelta mirando su cuerpo-  
Candy: Está bien es lo que tiene que pasar no los haré sufrir- su voz se quiebra llorando recordado lo feliz que era y lo feliz que ellos podrían ser Candy beso las mejillas de ambos con un dulce beso y luego besó la frente de la pequeña-  
Terry: Albert tienes que hacerlo, tú tienes el coraje yo no podré – susurro mirando a la bebé entre sus brazos.  
Albert: Miró la cama donde se encontraba Candy y suspiro hondo sus manos temblaron cuando el desconecto el ventilador mecánico, pero a pesar de estar desconectado el ventilador su corazón seguía funcionando.  
Candy: Cuando Albert desconecto el ventilador mecánico sus manos se translucían por completo su vista se fijó en su pequeña hija la cual era su luz y la razón de que no tuviera miedo al lugar a donde se dirigía, se abrazó a su cuerpo con sus manos tenía frio pero no sentía miedo, sabía que los que la amaban estarían felices por ella, que su hija estaría bien cuidada por Terry y Albert.  
Una vez que el cuerpo de Candy dejó de funcionar completamente, Terry y Albert junto con la pequeña bebé estaban en el salón esperando al servicio fúnebre, una vez que estos llegaron subieron y arreglaron el cuerpo de Candy, los chicos estaban vestidos formalmente y la pequeña estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de seda. Habían pasado un par de horas y ya estaban todos en el panteón era una ceremonia privada sólo ellos y su pequeña bebé, el cielo se teñía de azul era un día soleado, el cura comenzaba la misa, ambos chicos tenían en sus manos dos rosas azules y la bebé una blanca cuando dieron un par de palabras y ambos las repitieron.  
-Candy siempre estarás en nuestros corazones nunca te olvidaderos.

Ambos repitieron esas palabras y el cielo paso de un azul claro a un día soleado muy bonito cuando iban bajando el ataúd, se dibujó la cara de Candy en el cielo, ambos miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron.  
Terry: Se acercó al pozo y dejo caer la rosa azul dándole un beso en sus pétalos, miró un poco hacia abajo y no pudo contener el llanto.  
Albert: Hizo lo mismo que Terry sólo que este respiro hondo y sonrió, ya que Candy le había dejado el mejor regalo la pequeña bebé que era de Terry, el pequeño recuerdo de que el amor si existe y tan solo puede triunfar si ambos tienen mente abierta ya que su amigo Albert no iba a dejar solo a Terry con este nuevo desafío.  
En la mansión ya más calmados la bebé jugaba con sus manitas en su cuna- cómo la vamos a llamar?- preguntó Terry a Albert- Cómo que como la vamos a llamar?-ríe en silencio- se llamara Candy mírala tiene sus ojos y su sonrisa será una niña preciosa – ambos la miraron al mismo tiempo sonrieron ella iba a ser el retrato vivo de Candy .  
Conforme pasaron los días la niña desarrolló facetas que les hacían recordar a Candy pero más que tristeza era una alegría el tenerla junto a ellos, Todas las noches antes de dormir ambos iban a la cuna de Candy para verla dormir y cada noche Candy cuidaba de su hija desde el cielo.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero les guste este mini – fic realizado por mi mejor amiga Sofía Guevara y corregido por su servidora, fue un trabajo en equipo, sencillo pero bonito y triste.**


End file.
